Dolor
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Manos nerviosas. Dolor. Lágrimas. Silencio. ¿Querría él tal vez... terminar con lo que había comenzado?... No hay más que decir. Protagonista: Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a todo quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

_**Dolor**_

Lágrimas. 

Lágrimas amargas resbalando por el rostro entre sombras. 

El pequeño las secó con el dorso de la mano en completo silencio. Ya se había tornado costumbre el acallar su propio dolor. 

Por más que sintiera que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cada vez que lo intentaba. 

Se reincorporó forzosamente para observar a través de las rejillas de la puerta. Respirando con dificultad, apoyó la frente en el material metálico, aún tratando de calmar el ahogado sentimiento que le encogía el estómago. 

31 de Julio. 

Su cumpleaños. 

Como... _¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?_

Creer que todo lo que se preparaba... era para él?... 

Volvió a sentir que los sollozos le impedían respirar. Dejándose caer junto a la puerta, se reprendió a sí mismo; _realmente_ había sido estúpido. Pensar que los adornos, caramelos, y ese regalo bajo la cama, le pertenecían... que se hubieran tomado el trabajo, y de pronto le dijeran _"Fue una broma, Harry. Nunca quisimos lastimarte. Tenías que aprender a defenderte, y lo has hecho tan bien, que decidimos darte una sorpresa..."_

Por supuesto que no. 

Acaso... _¿Acaso era necesario recordar que el huérfano cumplía seis años el día de hoy?_

El cuerpecito se estremeció de dolor cuando llevó una mano a la enrojecida mejilla. Al introducir un dedo entre los labios, y palpar la calidez de la sangre, lo apartó de golpe. 

Estaba asustado. 

Pero al mismo tiempo, un delicioso placer infantil lo hacía presa. 

¿Y que tal si se moría esta vez? ¿Qué tal si en esta ocasión... _podía ver a sus padres?_

Sus padres... 

Se hubiesen enojado, de seguro. _"No hay que tocar las cosas ajenas"_ le hubiesen dicho cálidamente. Su padre le revolvería el cabello, y con una sonrisa cómplice le diría que para la próxima vez, el castigo estaría anunciado, pero jamás cumpliría el vano intento de amenaza. Mientras, su madre le quitaría las lágrimas de desconsuelo, mano suave que a él le encantaría sentir junto a la piel, y murmuraría con dulzura a su oído que todo fue un accidente. 

Un error que le sucede a cualquiera... 

Inconscientemente, el pequeño se llevó la punta de los dedos a la piel para retirar las muestras de ya imaginarios sollozos. Soñando con que era su madre, y no él, quien le proporcionaba la caricia serena. De su padre la risa que oía... 

Un brusco carcajeo brotó de sus labios. Garganta forzada. 

Tosió de pronto, apoyando la mano contra la boca ligeramente abierta. Manchas escarlatas tiñeron de rojo la piel pálida, contrastando maravillosamente en la oscuridad. 

Las observó con fijeza, notando su corazón galopar tranquilo, como ocurría cada vez. En estos momentos luego de situaciones que se volvían confusas, realmente podía verlos. 

Estaban allí. 

Acompañándole. Cogiendo su mano. 

Limpió la diestra en el borde del pantalón, sintiéndose sosegado consigo mismo. Ya no debía torturarse más. Podría relajarse hasta mañana, cuando la tortura prosiguiera, y se viera obligado a seguir con esa doliente caricatura en que se había transformado su vida. 

Algo rompió el esquema típico. 

Pasos. 

Pasos que se acercaban. 

¿Querría tal vez... _terminar con lo que había comenzado?_

El impulso de replegarse contra la pared fue reflejo. También el de envolverse en la colcha. Mirada súbitamente encendida por un terror poco común. Las cenizas de un odio que quizás algún día podría encenderse... 

Quizás. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El eco resonó en sus oídos. Aún obligándose a mantener los ojos cerrados. 

Lo adivinaba en el marco de la puerta. De pie. 

Un par de finas líneas esmeralda brillaron en el rostro cándido. Forzándose a alzar la vista. Parpadeando repetidas veces para afrontar la luminosidad exterior. 

- Fenó... - lo escuchó carraspear - Ha... Harry. 

El hombre pronunció su nombre dificultosamente. 

¿Porqué dudaba?... 

_¿Tal vez porqué nunca lo había usado con anterioridad?_

No contestó. 

El adulto pareció incómodo ante el silencio de su sobrino, pero prosiguió de inmediato: 

- Vengo a hablarte... de ese asunto... - fue muy notoria la problemática que le llenó en el caso de tener que controlar su propio carácter -... de la estupidez de tu cumpleaños. 

Arrojó sobre la cama una bolsa envuelta en papel madera. 

El niño observó el paquete, y luego al hombre rechoncho que le miraba de hito en hito. 

- ¿Que esperas?... ¡Ábrelo de una buena vez! 

No se hizo de rogar. 

Manos nerviosas. 

Sentándose a un lado del paquete, todavía cuidando la distancia con su tutor, desenvolvió lentamente el inevitable envoltorio, advirtiendo su propio temblor y desconcierto; ¡Era la primera vez que le regalaban algo! ¿Serían acaso verdad todo lo que había pensado?... ¡Quizás no se equivocaba! Sus tíos podían ser bruscos a veces, pero... 

Cayeron un par de medias. Una percha. 

Cerró los ojos. 

¿Podía aguardar otra cosa? 

Quizá ellos... 

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, en tanto que notaba los ojos irritados. 

- Que te quede claro que no voy a malgastar en ti, muchacho - replicó el hombre, con frialdad en su tono de voz. Era obvio que se sentía más seguro - No esperes más de nuestra parte; bastante hacemos teniéndote aquí en casa, y pagando tus gastos. ¿Escuchaste bien? 

No hubo respuesta. 

- ¡¿Me oíste, maldito mocoso!? 

- Sí, tío. 

- Mañana te quiero ver en pie temprano. 

- De acuerdo. 

El portazo que se dejó oír cegó sus sentidos, que fácilmente retomaran la costumbre de la luz artificial. Adaptándose a la quietud del ambiente. 

La tranquilidad invadió con lentitud las sombras que envolvía la figura infantil. Calma flotando en el aire. Animos lejanos. Ya sin exaltaciones ni sonidos. 

Silencio. 

Y el sueño que volvió a acunarle como cada noche.

* * *

¡Holas de nuevo! Pues... ¿Comentarios? Esta mañana amanecí con deseos de torturar a alguien y... XDD No, no es eso. Hace ya bastante tiempo que deseaba escribir un Angs de este tipo y... aquí está lo mejor que me salió. Espero les haya gustado y se tomen el tiempo de dejar su mensaje todos los que estén en contra del maltrato infantil y los demás ( [Portadora ferviente de la causa]). 

¿Otra cosa por decir?... 

**¡Odio a los Dursley!** > XD 

_Catherine McKinnon_


End file.
